


That's What Family Does

by imadoctornotyourhousekeeper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Emotional Whump, Family, First Aid, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Whump, field care, h/c, lots of comfort, reader POV, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper
Summary: Set shortly after the angels fall, this is a small glimpse into my version of events.
Relationships: Sam & Dean & Castiel & reader
Kudos: 3





	That's What Family Does

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like such a hypocrite writing this. I usually hate fics that include the reader, but this just worked. I hope you enjoy!

You tried so hard to focus on what Sam was saying. You knew this was an important meeting but this angel war had gone on for what felt like an eternity. You wanted to help in anyway you could but some sleep might be nice once in awhile. His voice droned on about strategy and battle positions. Occasionally someone interjected, but you couldn't focus. You were snapped out of your daydream when your name was called. Sam was giving you your assignment. You weren't really much of a fighter, in fact you had signed on in more of a nursing capacity, but this was an all hands on deck situation. 

Sam continued, "I know you don't have any battle experience, but we do need a defender for the gap in the north fence. It is highly unlikely anyone will come at us from that angle, but we need all our bases covered. Call out if you have any trouble, we don't want you to get injured"

You nodded and Sam's voice went back to being background noise. The fence he had referred to ran around the farm buildings they were holed up in. Although they were dilapidated and falling apart, they had unique tactical advantages which made them as secure as a fortress. For one thing, it was difficult to approach without being seen due to the lack of good cover. For another thing, the buildings though damaged were solid. Built of stones meant to last a long time, they were nearly impenetrable by gunfire. The fence itself in most places was a stone wall . Time however, had done its work, and it was falling apart in many places. It was one of these gaps that I had been assigned to defend. It was highly unlikely I would see any action there because the land ended in a cliff some two hundred yards ahead. Sam was right, no one would try to come that way.

Your thoughts shifted to the war itself. After the angels fell, they quickly took sides, each bitterly opposed to the other, and each with their own plan to get back to heaven. At this point they had united to form two main groups. One was convinced the answer was revenge, if they could capture and torture the angel responsible, he could get them back to heaven, or at the very least they might have a bargaining chip with Metatron. The other group consisted of the so-called angel responsible and his followers, who were working to find a more practical solution with the help of the Winchester brothers. The angel of course was Castiel, and it was clear to everyone that he and the brothers had a special relationship and were supremely loyal to each other. There had been some dissent at first when they joined the team, but the angels quickly realized that having humans on their side in a war fought on earth was actually useful. Many had even grown quite fond of them. It was a common sight to see a few angels watching curiously as Dean fiddled with his beloved car, humming all the while. Some had even garnered the courage to ask him questions about the impala, which he answered good-naturedly, amused by their interest. Sam was different, quiet and reserved, but with a firm strength that made him a natural leader. The angels grew to look up to him. Castiel was your favorite. You could see the pain and guilt that he tried to hide from everyone. This wasn't his fault but that made no difference to him. So many angels had died and the rest were suffering, lost in an unknown world with no way of getting home. But there was something more, a weariness about his eyes now that you couldn't understand. Everyone was tired, but this was different. You shrugged internally and tried to pay attention as the meeting wrapped up.

You were in an interesting position, not an angel nor a hunter, but the sibling of one. He had been killed on a hunt with the Winchesters right before this angel situation took a turn for the worse. You were devastated, but not altogether unprepared, this happened often to hunters. He was the last of your family and you had nowhere to go. The Winchesters agreed to let you tag along for awhile and learn the ropes, then Castiel had showed up one day and asked for help. You had quickly proven yourself to be very capable at patching up the wounded, thanks to the years of experience with your brother, and were officially a member of the team. You had even been put in charge of training some angels to assist you in the infirmary.

You walked over to your post slowly, kicking at stones in your path, still lost in thought, planning what you would do if you were attacked. A heavy stillness filled the air, grey clouds covered the sky adding to the oppressiveness of nature. It was hot without even a breeze to move the still trees. Looking around you, you saw angels taking up defensive positions at the most likely points of attack, crouching, angel blades drawn awaiting battle. You pulled yours out and felt its weight. You contemplated running it into another living being and shuddered, maybe this wasn't the life for you. At this juncture you reached the north wall. Sitting on one of the fallen stones, you prepared for a long wait. 

It wasn't long before you heard shouts and cries from the other end of the compound. The battle had begun in earnest and as you heard the anguished cries of injured angels you fervently hoped it wasn't anyone you knew and loved. Distracted by the clash of blades you didn't see the flash of light ahead, but you did feel the breeze. Turning around, you saw an angel grinning, holding his blade aloft. You jumped up and froze in terror. The angel came closer still grinning.

"What did you do to get this spot" he laughed a coarse laugh.

You couldn't speak.

"My brothers are now sending puny humans to do their dirty work for them," his eyes glowed blue, "they don't care about you, they just want to go home."

You gained the strength to stumble back a few steps, your blade dropped with a clatter.

"You know, I might just enjoy killing you, watching the fear in your eyes and despair when you realize no one will come to save you. No one," he spat out, "you will die alone, except for me of course."

A second light appeared beside you. It was Castiel, disheveled, gripping the wall tightly, blood trickling from his nose, but glowing with power. His bright eyes met yours. 

"Run."

He drew his blade, "get out of here, go."

As if a spell had been broken you ran to find Sam and Dean. Casting a glance over your shoulder you saw the angels fighting fiercely. Tripping over stones on the path you ran smack into Dean.

"Woah, woah, you okay?" Dean grabbed your shoulders, looking you over for injuries.

"No, no, it's Cas, he needs help...the north wall...please you have to hurry--"

Dean understood and handing you off to Sam who had just arrived on the scene, beckoned to several angels who headed off with him towards the way you had just come. You were sobbing as Sam, holding you tight, led you towards the main house. He settled you on the couch and handed you a glass of water. He sat next to you and you buried your head in his shoulder. He stroked you hair waiting for you to calm down enough to talk. Eventually you told him everything.

"I should have done something, fought him off or screamed for help, something. Now Cas is probably..." You trailed off as your eyes filled with tears again. 

Sam looked worried but spoke reassuringly. "This wasn't your fault, if anything it was mine leaving you defenseless like that. I'm sorry and won't do that to you ever again. And don't worry about Cas, he's tough."

Sam was interrupted by Dean in the doorway. His shoulders were slumped forward and his whole demeanor spoke of exhaustion and distress.

"We're going to need some medical help," he said quietly, then made for the infirmary.

You choked back your tears. This was your area of expertise after all and you must keep it together no matter what had happened. Straightening up, you followed Sam and Dean. The infirmary was full, mostly minor injuries you noted with relief. The angels you had trained in first aid were handling things nicely. What drew your attention was a bloody, still form lying on a bed in the back. Castiel appeared unconscious, ugly bruises were forming on his face and one eye appeared swelled shut, but the most pressing concern seemed to be a deep stab wound in his side and several lighter gashes across his chest. You swallowed hard and switched into emergency mode.

"I need gauze, lots of it and a suture kit, oh and some pain killers" you said as you grabbed a bandage from a nearby table and pressed down hard on the stab wound. Around you, people jumped to action. Under your hands Cas groaned, his back arching in pain as he tried to slide away from you. Dean stepped forward to hold him down and spoke soothingly. You couldn't hear what he was saying, but Cas seemed to understand and relaxed somewhat. You smiled gratefully at Dean and gave your full attention to stopping the bleeding. Sam appeared at your side with the necessary items and ripping open Cas's shirt, began to clean and sew up the other wounds. You cleaned and packed the stab wound, then taped a bandage on top. During these ministrations Cas remained mostly conscious, as his agonized screams attested. Eventually, you finished and got some painkillers and antibiotics in him. His were eyes closed and his face as pale as the sheets under him. Almost everyone else had been taken care of and the room was quiet.

"I'll stay with him for awhile in case he needs something, I'll let you know if anything changes," you said. Sam and Dean looked reluctant, but finally agreed.

Alone with Castiel, you studied him carefully. The lines of pain slowly eased from his face as the painkillers began to take effect. You held his hand, rubbing soothing circles with your thumb as you watched his chest rise and fall. You thought back to the angel who had threatened you. _He was wrong, so wrong. They do care about me, Cas cares about me. He was willing to risk death to save me, someone he hardly knows_. You thought that maybe you had found a family at last.

You woke up sometime later to find Cas's blue eyes looking into yours. 

"Cas, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'll heal." He attempted a chuckle then quickly changed his mind and he cringed in pain. 

"I'll get you some more painkillers," you said and fumbled around on the shelves until you found what you were looking for. You helped him take the pills then you both settled to your original positions. 

"I want to thank you," you faltered, "you saved my life a-and I don't think I could ever repay you." You dashed away the tears that had formed.

'I think we're even, you did save mine after all." Cas took your hand, "we're family and that's what family does. I should know, I've been saved by the Winchesters more times then I can count."

You laid your head down next to his and he wiped away a lingering tear. You felt safe, and somehow you knew you would all get through this, together, as a family.


End file.
